Pop Star
by Azrael Darksider
Summary: Short One-Shot Fic. Mostly Romance. KougaOC. Song Fic. Aurora is a world renowned singer. But, on the last show of her career, HE shows up. Can she ever forgive him for what he did in the past?


"Will I ever see you again?" The last notes of the song faded out as the crowd cheered. Aurora smiled. This was way she was a singer. Feeling the thrill of performing in front of thousands. She turned to the left to see her manager, Yoru Matsushi, coming out to announce the end of the concert.

"Alright!! Give it up for Aurora and her #1 hit single, Everything!!" he yelled into the mic. Aurora blushes as the crowds thunderous applause reached her ears. Yoru smirked seeing her face. 'She has no idea of what I planned!!' he thought evily.

"But, before we go, Aurora is going to be singing a duet with a newly discovered artist" he told the crowd. There was no going back now. Aurora looked at him like he had grown a terrible second head. 'What are you doing?!' she mouthed. he waved her off.

"Lets have a round of applause for Aurora Mitaka and Kouga Ookami!!!!!" he yelled then ran for his life 'cause Aurora was about to kill him! As the soon-to-be-dead-manager left the stage, a man about 18, 19, came onto the stage. He had long black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and had the bluest eyes you could ever find. He smiled shyly. Aurora gasped. 'What the hell is HE doing here?!' she thought frantically. Then, the begining notes to the song came on and she knew she had to do this. Promising herself to kill her manager, she took a deep breath and sang.

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing, at the begining with you." Kouga smiled at the truth behind the lyrics. They HAD been through alot. Then he realized that his part was coming up.

"No one told me, I was gonna find you. Unexpected what you did to my heart." Kouga's deep tenor voice mixed perfectly with Aurora's low soprano voice. He sang every word with such deep emotion and feeling that most of the crowd was teary eyed already. They sang and moved in perfect harmony. It was obvious, they were soulmates.

"When I lost hope, you were there to remind me. This is the start." The backstage crew had stopped rushing around to watch a duet that would be recorded in history.

" And life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever. Wonderful Journey!" Millions of people all over the world were watching in awe. Backstage, the genius behind the master plan was watching with a huge smile on his face. 'Those two were obviously ment for each other.' he thought. Then he got a big sweatdrop. 'I just hope Aurora doesn't kill me once this is over!'

"I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the begining with you." They never took their eyes off of each other, afraid to break the spell that had weaved arouns them both. Kouga said every word with such conviction, that Aurora had no doubt in her mind that he would do what he said. 'Too bad that those days are over' she thought sadly. '...He gave up this future the day he lied to me' she thought bitterly. Kouga saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes and felt even more guilty then he did before. 'I just wish i could tell her that I am so sorry and that I love her. She probably would never believe me after the incident with Ryu, though.' he thought.

"We were strangers, on a crazy adventure." Aurora continued. She thought again, at how true those words were.They had started, with a dream to find a purpose to their lives. Most would think that they were too young to have a prupose.

"Never dreaming how our dreams would come true" Kouga almost laughed at the irony. They HAD found a purpose in life. Protecting each other. To be friends forever. 'Too bad Ryu had to show up and ruin everything' he thought.

"Now here we stand, unafraid of the future. At the begining with you" Every single person watching was now reduced to tears becuase of the emotions in the voices of the two singers. Even Yoru had to wipe away a tear.

"And ife is a road, and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever. Wonderful Journey!" Kouga decided to be bold and stepped closer. Aurora didn't move away from him. A small flicker of hope went through his eyes. 'Maybe she doesn't completely hate me!' he thought joyously.

"I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the begining with you." After a whil, Aurora realized that the song was expressing what she really wanted. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized. '...........I love Kouga........... I'm in love with the man who broke my heart....'

"I knew there was somebody somewhere. Like me alone in the dark. Now I know my dream will live on. I've been waiting so long. Nothings gonna tear us apart!" Kouga meant the words he was saying. He would never let anything hurt her again. Even if it meant leaving her forever.

"And life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keeep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever. Wonderful Journey!" Aurora had made up her mind. No matter if the man in front of her had broken her heart, she loved him and nothing was ever going to change that. She started singing with new strenght in her voice and she stepped closer to Kouga. His eyes widened slightly, then he genuienly smiled. He moved even closer to her and stared into her deep blue eyes.

"I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the begining with you." The song was coming to an end so both Aurora and Kouga put as much emotion into their voices as they could.

"Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep going on! Starting out on a Journey. Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. In the end I wanna be standing at the begining......." They came even closer, so that they were just inches apart. "......With you." As the last notes drifted over the crowd, there was a moment of silence...... Then, people started clapping. The applause was deafening. But, even though thousands of people around them, the two performers stayed where they had finished the song. Kouga saw the love that was back in Aurora's eyes then grinned. Aurora gave him a mischevious look. They met in the middle with a earth shattering kiss.


End file.
